


Rookery’s Evil Plan

by Prince101



Series: The Little Vampire Adventures [1]
Category: The Little Vampire (2000), The Little Vampire 3D (2017)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Character Development, Cute, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Rudolph Is Overly Protective, Slow Burn, Tony’s Oblivious, Vampires, Young Love, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince101/pseuds/Prince101
Summary: The Little Vampire in Rudolph’s Perspective.
Relationships: Tony Thompson/Rudolph Sackville-Bagg
Series: The Little Vampire Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724158
Comments: 14
Kudos: 136





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I recently watched The Little Vampire 3D version and couldn’t resist writing about the movie and the two cuties. The beginning chapters will be a little slow paced but I hope you bare with me as I want to capture the full viewing of Rudolph and his thoughts. Enjoy!

It was the time of the year that Rudolph hated more than having to snag up cows from local farms every beginning of the month. It was his 13th birthday, again, for the 300th time. At least he believed it was, he’s honestly lost count. A part of him believed he’d be 13 forever. 

Rudolph peeked from behind the rock that he was hiding behind, his eyes following the vampires sweeping behind him and gathering near his birthday bash. He gave an annoyed look to nobody in particular, he went out of his way each birthday to avoid having to endure the repetitive celebration each year. 

Rudolph stomped his feet into the ground and swiftly pounced onto the bar to his right swinging around it and landing on the ledge. He continued his parkour journey, settling on a statue. He smiles cheekily, bending forward to peek inside the mouth playfully. “Rudolph? Your party clothes.” Rudolph looked up in alarm, flying off of his position. “I haven’t worn them in a hundred years!” He said in visible frustration. It was quite the truth, he hadn’t worn the dusty thing for over decades, though his mother insisted he wear them. Besides, the fabric was an uncomfortable and itchy. He was just fine with his jacket. 

He tried to make way away from her, though she quickly followed. Mother insists you try them on-“ “Of course-“ “They could need altering.” “What does she think I’ve gained weight? On our diet?” Anna gave him a frustrated look, shoving the clothing to her brothers chest. “Just try them on!” She pleaded. 

Rudolph backed away, making a motion to fly off. “I hate my birthday and I’m not going to wear them!” He exclaimed, flying off. Once he was alone, he made it his mission to find a way to get rid of the hideous thing, flying out of the palace. He stopped in his tracks at the sight of his relatives, not wanting them to witness his tossing. He hide behind a statue, looking up at it and gaining a brilliant idea, a smirk forming on his lips. He drove up, humming. “Hold still, please!” 

After a little bit of pampering and fixing up he finished up his master plan. “Et Voilà!” He had a look of trumpet, giving the statue a pat on the back. “Excellent! Thank you Sir.” He took a small bow, making his way back into his home. He heard his grandmother calling out for him, popping his head out from a stone brick wall with a wide smile at the sight of her. He decided to make a mischievous move, popping up behind her with a “Auntie!” In a scary playful voice.” Auntie didn’t take it lightly, spinning around and barring her fangs at him in defense. 

Once the realization of who it was kicked in, she almost nearly fainted. “You scared me to death Rudy!” He raised his shoulders, slyly smiling. “Aren’t you already?-“ ‘Rudolph. Apologize.” His father butted in. Rudolph gave him a slight glare, twirling around. Him and his father always got into altercations. Either it was his attitude or as simple as breathing too loudly. “What did I do wrong? Wasn’t she calling me?” He stated, giving his auntie a smile. 

His father merely stared at him, approaching him. “Rudolph, come with me.” He replied, grabbing him by the shoulder. Rudolph sulky followed, looking like an aggravated puppy. “Did you go outside?” His father asked. “Yes- Sir- but I didn’t go far-“ Father grabbed him by the shoulders. “You know that’s NOT the point, this childishness has got to stop!” He retorted, waving his bony finger around. “Your birthday is only two nights away!” Rudolph scoffed, “and I’ll be thirteen again, for the 300th time. It’s boring.” He swiftly flew away, hearing his fathers aggravated calling from behind him. 

He spotted his sister in the distance, picking up speed and grabbing her by the shoulders. She giggled, looking at him with surprise. “Come on, let’s go have some fun!” Anna frowned, showing him the box in her hands. “I have to help mother, I promised.” Rudolph watched her fly away, his mouth twisting into an annoyed frown. It was always this and that, prepare for that, act right for that! 

All Rudolph wanted was to have a little fun. Not spend the decades rotting away and dealing with Vampire deeds. Rudolph planted his feet to the ground, the gravel shuffling underneath his feet, he let out a sigh, looking up at the statue he decorated. He stared at him, crossing his arms. “When will I have everyone off my back, general?” He spoke to the statue. He traveled his way around the castle, stuck in his thoughts before he heard arguing coming from within the castle. He made his way too the sound with curiosity, hiding behind the many rocks, spotting his brother and father. 

“He is still thirteen-“ “He is old enough!” Rudolph couldn’t resist butting in, revealing himself from his hiding spot. “I’ve been thirteen forever!” He exclaimed. His father angrily turned to him. “Neither of you are going outside- not without me. Not when the whole clan is here.” George scoffed, “That is exactly the point!” George’s lips turned into a shape of disappointment. “Father wants us to be cowards, HE wants us to hide.” 

Rudolph looked around, watching the attention he averted to them. “-I DON’T want you to end up with stakes in your heart!” Rudolph had been done with the conversation, seeing his mother prance up. “The same argument again?” She said, tiredness laced in her voice. George merely began to fly away, disappearing into the night. “Where are you going? I will exile you!” Rudolph watched mother confront him, a look of mischief appearing on his face as he went off as well, leaving his parents to their disagreements. 

He wanted to see what his brother was so worked up about, what he was so determined about. It had always been an argument of theirs and Rudolph felt he was old enough to be involved in his brothers plans. He caught up to him, pleading him to let him come with him. George had a look of hope before Rudolph childishly told him he wanted to play with him. George made a sound of frustration. “I’ve had it with all of you!” Rudolph was taken back, confused. “Have you ever wanted to be a REAL vampire.” Rudolph nodded sternly. “Then it’s time to grow up.” 

Rudolph was left with his thoughts. His confusion and hurt was turned into determination, his face twisting and dusting off into the outside world, determined to prove he wasn’t a little kid anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rudolph finds his brother badly injured, discovering that Rookery is after his family.

Rudolph followed his brother around the town, in visible confusion as he watched him enter a gas station. What would he need at a gas station? Vampires don’t eat. He watched from behind the build board, the light radiating from it hurting his eyes. He eyebrows furrowed together as his brother crawled onto the roof, seeming to stalk a human. Was he going to attempt to drink for him? But his family wasn’t known to hunt from humans. It was practically taboo! His brother wouldn’t try anything like that. Right when he was going to intervene, a van rolled up next to the station. He watched an old man and young boy hop out of it, carrying what seemed to be a big light. 

It suddenly struck him. Garlic. The light. They were vampire hunters. He tensed at the thought, hiding behind the build board. He didn’t know what to do, if he struck now, he might end up sizzling him and his brother, he wouldn’t be any help then. He shook his head at his brother, hoping he would catch his attention before it was too late. As he was about to pounce, Rudolph couldn’t hold back his panic. “Gregory NO!” He whisper shouted, flinching as he saw his brother pounce. A bright light emitted from the flashlight in the hunters hands, Rudolph shielding his eyes. He heard a loud cry, recognizing the voice as his brothers. 

He unshielded his eyes in distress, quickly coming to his brother’s side before the hunters caught up to him. “GREGORY!” He cried, shaking him and trying to wake him up in a frenzied panic. He quickly scooped his brother in his arms, fleeing before they could get to him. As he flew away back to his home base, he felt Gregory stir in his arms. “What are you doing here.” “I followed you- I thought you were up to no good and I was right.” “You little idiot.” 

Rudolph let out a sad laugh, frowning slightly. “I’ll be okay, didn’t strike me that bad.” “They practically burned you to death, literally.” As they approached the castle, they barely made it in before they we’re bombarded with million of questions. “What happened to you?” “Who did this.” Father demanded. “He went outside, he disobeyed me! Was it Rookery? Did he follow you?” As his father was looking for answers, his mother was more concerned with George’s health, getting into an disagreement with fathers behavior. 

“We have to know if Rookery followed us, you have to find out.” His brother exclaimed, wincing and placing his head back into the casket. Rudolph sighed, his face turning into distress. “This is going to be some birthday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters might be a bit shorter for now, I like leaving readers at cliffhangers :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rudolph tries to bring his family to safety.

Rudolph was determined to find a way to stop Rookery and his plans. He heard a van pull of out of his hideout, peeking his head from the outside door. He sucked in a breath as he witnessed the hunters right outside of his home. He listened closely to their conversation, a sly smile forming on his lips at the new found information. He snuck up behind their “greatest invention” sinking his sharp teeth into the wire with a mean growl. Satisfied with his work, he aborted their line of sight, disappearing back into the base. 

He had to warn his family members about the immense danger that they were in. He rushed by their side, his parents looking up in alarm. “Rookery is outside- he’s sealing us in!” His mother’s face twisted into horror. “Did you send him outside.” “It doesn’t matter! We have to escape!” Rudolph exclaimed. “I say we use the labyrinth.” George speaks up, “its forbidden ground.” Father states. “Oh, that’s just an old legend. Rookery’s this way, the Labyrinth is that way. Which could be worse?” George spluttered, holding his chest. “Gregory there is NO time for this.” “We will leave my way.” Father disappeared to the gates, mother trying to get George up. 

“I’m too weak. Go on without me. I’ll hide.” Mother shook her head. “I’ll stay with him!” Rudolph exclaimed. “You’re braver than I thought. Go, they need you.” Rudolph spares one more glance before taking off, leaving with the clan. He twisted around in alarm as he was his sister, flying underneath her. “Next time you do something so reckless, you’re taking me.” Rudolph smiled, shrugging his shoulders. 

They managed to make it through the net, Rudolph pushing Rookery to the side. He watched as his relatives didn’t make it, his face twisting in worry. “They captures the others!” “We must go back and save the clan.” Father shook his head. “It’s suicide if we go back now.” Rudolph won’t stand for that. “But they’re TRAPPED.” “We won’t leave them for long. We have to get to a safer location.” Rudolph helplessly watched his loved ones get trapped, running into his grandparents. “What kind of party is this?” His grandmother asked. “The wrong kind that’s for sure.” Rudolph remarked. 

As they fled their way back to Germany, the hunters were quick behind them. A light suddenly shined behind them, knocking father off his feet and down. Rudolph quickly swept to the rescue, capturing him. Soon after, a plane started to follow suit. Rudolph looked over at his father, furrowing his eyebrows. “I’ll distract them, you escape.” “No!” “I’m a vampire- not a chicken!” Rudolph exclaimed, hastily planting himself onto the plane. He bared his teeth at the plane aggressively, scoffing at the scared look of the pilot. He continued his assault, slightly disgusted by the hissing noises coming from the hunter. He hoped off the plane, quickly leading the plane. He shot up at the right time, watching with a proud smile at his work. 

Rudolph settled down on a tree, watching the hunters fall down from the plane. He watched an amusement at their conversation on the ground, sending them a greeting as they looked over. He wasn’t expecting the light shined at his face, letting out a distress scream at the burning feeling on his face. Rudolph quickly fled the scene, looking back at Rookery. Almost being caught, he let out a yelp, flying off from the cliff. 

He fell from his flying position, his eyes widening as he witnessed the sun starting to come up. “Oh no. The sun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promise Tony will be in the next chapter :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rudolph Meets Tony.

Rudolph desperately tried to find a way into the building near him, panic rising in him. His eyes landed on an opening, quickly speeding into the first open room he saw. He closed the curtains and let out a sigh of relief, sinking to his feet. That would have been disastrous. 

After a few seconds, he stood up, looking in at the room in awe. It was pretty cool, he walked around, his fingers sliding on the bedsheet fabric. He couldn’t remember the last time he slept in a bed. As he was turning the corner, his red eyes landed on a small boy with blonde hair. He let out a shaky hello, Rudolph barring his teeth in alarm. The boy screamed, getting up from his crouched position, “WHOA!” Rudolph hoped on top of the bed, aggressively staring at the boy. 

Rudolph had to say the most unfearful thing was the young boy shoving a worn down cross in his face. The boy let out a noise of defeat as it broke in his hands. “Stupid Antiques!” He snapped. Rudolph gave him an amused look, settling down on the bed post. “Anything else to attack me with? Now’s your chance.” “I don’t wanna attack you.” Rudolph scoffed. “Liar. Your kind has hunted our kind for centuries.”

Rudolph scanned the boy in front of him, not believing his words. His dad had warned him about people like this. People that wanted to hurt him and his family. The boy looked really confused, continuing to back up until he couldn’t anymore. “I’m just a thirteen year old kid from San Diego!” He exclaimed. “I don’t believe you.” Rudolph’s eyes were trained on him. “Don’t try and run, if I let you escape you’ll put a pack of mortals on my trail.” He hissed out, watching him shake slightly from his position.

“W-why would I do that? You haven’t done anything to me!” He exclaimed, watching the vampire carefully. “So far.” Rudolph replied, a deadly look overcasting his features. “I even like vampires!” He wasn’t expecting that one. Rudolph let out a breathy laugh, “of course you do- I know what you’re up to. I’ve been warned.” He retorted. The boy suddenly put his fists up in a defense position, his eyes darting around the room. “I’m..not scared of you!” He toughed out. 

Rudolph paused, the room becoming silent. He broke the silence letting out a sound of disbelief and laughing through his words. “You’re- you’re not scared?!” He slouched down, relaxing and letting his laugh out. The boy’s face heated up from embarrassment, sighing in defeat. “Oh who am I kidding. I’m terrified.” 

Rudolph jumped off of the bed, distracted by the similar phrase. “I had a scary night too.” He suddenly came to realization, glaring. “Forget that I said that.” “Too late!” The boy said playfully, shooting an awkward finger at him. “I do not feel fear.” The blonde haired slouched his shoulders, rolling his eyes. “Oh come on. You don’t look like you came here for a vacation.” He implied, raising an eyebrow. 

Suddenly there was an erupt knock on the door, knocking both of them out of their conversation. “Hello? Mr. Tony Thompson, are you gut?” Rudolph felt fear spike up in him at the thought of getting caught, racing up into any hiding spot he could find. This would be the end, he couldn’t go outside, the sun was out. There was no way this mortal was going to take his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rudolph finally met Tony, though he doesn’t seem so fond of him, that’ll change, obviously.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rudolph learns quite a bit of Tony Thompson. Maybe his fathers words were wrong after all.

Rudolph was prepared to take flight as he heard the aggressive knocking on the mortal’s door, his sharp nails digging into the wood in fear. What was he thinking? Staying here and talking with a mortal. He watched Tony approach the door, studying him with precaution. 

He was ready to make a bolt for it when Tony hastily opened the door. “Of course I’m gut!” Tony replied, leaving the door half closed. Rudolph tilted his head at the strange turn of events, shock written over his face. He felt himself ease. “We always look after the guests-“ “to make sure that they are sleeping! At night.” The two tried to take a peek into the room, making Rudolph hide more into the dent on the top of the bed. 

“I was sleeping but you woke me up! So that kind of defeats the purpose of you being here, right?” Tony remarks. The two glance at each other, before letting the situation rest. “Alright, Gute Nacht!” “Back at ya!” Tony replied, putting his fingers up in his awkward position. Rudolph couldn’t help facepalming at the gesture from his hiding spot. The two pulled out garlic handing it to Tony. Tony tilted his head, smirking in a teasing way. “You two aren’t afraid of vampires or something?” Rudolph watched the two leave in fright at the word, Rudolph finally having a peace of mind. 

Tony shut the door quickly, locking it and heading towards the window. He tossed the garlic out of the window, Rudolph watching in astonishment at the mortals actions. “You didn’t betray me to those mortals.” He remarked, his eyes watching Tony carefully. “Why would I do that?” “Were they your parents?” Tony made a sound of disbelief. “Do I look like those are my parents?!” 

Rudolph let a smile slip past his lips, his eyes glistening with pure amusement. “You are the strangest mortal. What’s your name?” Tony got closer to the vampire, sticking a hand out. “Tony Thompson!” Rudolph stood back in alert at the sudden gesture, a part of him still wary of the human. He studied him for awhile, making up his mind when Tony sent him a reassuring smile. 

He hastily stuck his hand out as well, shaking the mortal’s hand. “Rudolph Sackville-Bagg! And I’m thirteen too!” He exclaimed, putting his hand to his chest. Rudolph felt warmth rush to his hand, realizing how warm Tony’s hand was, he resisted the urge to stare down at their hands, curious to the feeling as the handshakes he has experienced has always been greeted with cold and bitter hands. He figured that was the result of a vampires touch, as their body temperature was always below the average. 

Rudolph snapped out of his thoughts as Tony let out a astonished sound. “It’s true! Vampires don’t catch reflections!” Rudolph smiled, letting go of Tony’s hand. “Makes it hard to comb your hair!” He remarked, making a swift motion. “You are so cool!” Rudolph tilted his head at the strange saying. He let out an awkward chuckle “well I don’t understand what my temperature has to do with  
it.” “No cool! Like awesome, like sick!” Tony replied, making another gesture with his hands. Rudolph raised an eyebrow, leaning his body backwards. “But I feel fine?” Tony smiled, punching Rudolph playfully. “You have a LOT to learn vamp.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finds something for Rudolph to eat.

Rudolph’s sleepiness was catching up on him, it was daytime and that was the time that he spent sleeping. “I need a-“ “A coffin! I know.” Rudolph turned to look at him with an amused look. “You sure know a lot about vampires.” “I do my research, not a lot of places come with coffins.” Tony’s eyes landed on a wardrobe. “How about that? Give me a hand.” Rudolph got up from his spot and helped Tony set the wardrobe down, him doing most of the labor. Rudolph looked at Tony with astonishment. “You’re letting me stay in your room?” He asked, tilting his head. “I can still hardly believe this.” He added. Tony sighed. “I can still hardly believe it either, but there is one big no no.” Rudolph put his hands on his hips. “What? No pillow fighting?” He teased, smirking. Tony trailed off, bringing his two fingers to his neck in a biting motion. 

Rudolph chuckled, shaking his head. “Oh don’t worry, I haven’t had a drop of the red stuff in awhile.” Tony looked shocked. “But vampires and blood go together like..vampires and blood!” Rudolph was not amused. “Well yes but my father likes to keep a low profile..” He replied. “He doesn’t like blood?” Rudolph shook his head. “That’s not it, he wants us to stay away from mortals as much as possible.” Rudolph said, traveling from the side of the coffin over to Tony’s side. “So..you’re not, going to bite me?” Tony asked, clutching the pillow in his hand. 

Tony smiles slyly, putting his hand on Tony’s shoulder. He hummed and got close to his neck, Tony’s eyes widened. “Time will tell~” He teased, swiftly taking the pillow from his grasp and walking over to the other side. He put the pillow in and stretched widely, waving and falling in. “Good day, mortal.” The wardrobe doors snapped shut, Tony left there baffled. “Sleep well, Vampire.”

Rudolph spent half of the day in the wardrobe, finally able to get some shut eye when he felt the curtains snap open. His red eyes snapped open in alert, resisting the urge to pop out of his rest spot.  
“Hey, time to get up.” Rudolph heard a soft woman’s voice, guessing that was Tony’s mother. He heard footsteps travel from his spot, him tensing slightly. “What are you staring at?” A sleepy voice spoke, Rudolph registering it as Tony’s. “You’re growing up.” “Yeah, well, it happens to the best of us.” “It’s a beautiful day! Makes this old castle seem a little less creepy.” The mother commented. “Good dreams? No vampires?” “That was soo yesterday!” Rudolph scoffed quietly from the wardrobe, putting his hands behind his head. “Oh. Okay.”

He heard footsteps approach him. “Why would they leave that lying there?” Rudolph’s eyes widened immensely, him squinting his eyes shut. Suddenly he felt feet planted on top of the wood. “It’s fine! I’m, pretending!” Rudolph didn’t know why he had faith in Tony sometimes. “It’s my, well I haven’t figured that out yet but when I do it’s gonna be so cool!” “You don’t usually pretend anymore..” Rudolph let out a breath of relief at the sound of footsteps retreating. “But it’s time for breakfast. Get ready, okay?” 

The door snapped shut, leaving the two in silence. “You awake?” Rudolph couldn’t resist rolling his eyes. He placed his hand on his forehead. “What do you think? You’re a very noisy mortal!” “Sorry..” Rudolph shook his head. “No, I couldn’t sleep anyway. I’m hungry.” He mumbled in annoyance. He heard a click and jangle, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. “What are you doing? DID you just lock me in!!” He shouted, pressing at the wood. “Oh, relax! It’s sunny outside.” Rudolph scoffed. “It’s your NECK that you’re worried about!” Rudolph didn’t hear anything else after that, him sighing in defeat. 

Tony didn’t return for an hour and Rudolph could say he was dying from boredom. He tried to go back to sleep but his hunger protested. He heard the door open again, a thump on his casket. “Rudolph?” Rudolph rolled his eyes. “Who did you expect? Count Dracula?” Footsteps approached him, another thump heard. “Feeding time!” “You make it seem like I’m an animal- It’s still sunny outside I can tell.” Rudolph mumbled. He heard the drawer click open. “Do you want sun fried vampire on the menu!” He snapped, his eyebrows furrowing. He kicked the wardrobe open, coming eye to eye with the mortal. He raised an eyebrow at the foil in his hand. 

“Trust me.” Rudolph studied Tony for the 100th time, his eyes softening. “I never thought I’d say this to a mortal, I do trust you.” Tony helped Rudolph out, starting to unwrap the foil. “This is going to sound crazy but I’m going to wrap you in foil.” Rudolph scrunched his eyebrows together. “I’m not a PRESENT.” he commented, visible confusion on his face. “It’s the only way you can go outside, unless you’d rather stay hungry.” 

Rudolph pursed his lips together. “Fine.” Tony stepped closer to Rudolph, kneeling down and starting at his feet. “Great. Now I feel like I’m being kidnapped.” Tony rolled his eyes, looking up at the vampire. “Do you ever stop complaining?” Rudolph shut up, kicking his feet back and forth. “Hold still, they’re cant be any blind spots.” Tony traveled from his ankles to his hips, Rudolph starting to feel uncomfortable at the close proximity. It was a weird situation. Being wrapped in foil by a mortal who smelled like some weird sausage and overused soap. Rudolph was trained to not pounce at the first sight of mortal flesh but Tony made it increasingly difficult when he was all in his personal space. “Are you done yet?” Rudolph commented. 

Tony moved over to Rudolph’s face, starting at the jaw. “I would be concerned about your breathing ability but you’re a vampire so.” Rudolph wondered how he bared Tony’s puns. “Alright! Done.” 

They managed to make it out of the castle without disturbance, traveling down a flight of stairs. “Okay, to the left- no your other left!” Rudolph tried to follow his instructions the best he could but it was hard as Tony mixed his words up. “Tony!” Rudolph heard a male voice, him panicking slightly. “Oh no. My parents!” Rudolph tried to get closer to Tony and the situation when he felt himself being yanked backwards. “Whoa! Stop!” He let out a muffled yell, before shutting up when he heard other voices. “Tony? What’s going on?” “I’m playing with my new friend! Rudolph!” Rudolph tried to turn to Tony. “He lives next door.” “There is no next door.” “Right over..there?” Rudolph rolled his covered eyes. 

“We were both going to be astronauts but we ran out of anuminm....out of foil. We’re moonwalking- get it.” Oh god. “Good one. Funny.” Was it though? Rudolph thought. “You’re only young once! Right Rudolph?” Rudolph resisted the urge to jump off the bridge. Since he’s been thirteen 300 times he’d say no. He turned to where he thought Tony was. “Hey lets make some eyeholes so he can at least see-“ He felt Tony jump in front of him. “Are you trying to kill him! On the moon, remember?” Rudolph felt himself be shoved off. 

They soon entered a place that literally smelled like cow shit. He was guessing that that was exactly where he was, a farm. “Hamburgers on the hoof, you’ll love it!” Rudolph tilted his head around “Just ignore the smell and flies. One sec.” Rudolph could already smell the foul smell from his wrapped face, not really hungry anymore because of the stench. “I don’t think I can do this.” He said wary. “You promised. I’m off the menu.” He felt fingers pull at his foil, catching sight of Tony. Rudolph scrunched his eyebrows up in stress. For some reason he didn’t want to feed near Tony. Rudolph traveled over to the cows, stopping in front of one. He could feel the hunger flowing back as he smelled the pumping blood, barring his fangs and soon sinking his teeth in. 

Tony watched from the distance, cringing. “Yuck.” He covered his ears, letting Rudolph feed. He defiantly wasn’t going to get used to that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony tries to convince Rudolph to let him help with Rookery’s schemes.

After Rudolph’s feeding, the two headed back to Tony’s room, Rudolph ready to get out of the uncomfortable foil that Tony had him wrapped up in. “Alright, we’re here!” “Is it dark?” Rudolph questioned. “It could be midnight.” Rudolph felt fingers tug at the foil wrapped around him, chuckling. “That’s what you think!” Rudolph swept into the air, pulling hard at the fabric with his arms. It soon popped easily, Rudolph happy he was out of that stuffy thing. 

He pounced onto the floor, feeling his fangs come out unwillingly. He was pumped with adrenaline, a mean growl escaping his lips. He stared up at the young boy, watching his scared expression. The blood was still flooding through him, making him feel more pumped and anxious. “Is this what the blood did to you?” Tony commented, his eyes widening. Rudolph’s emotions went wild, him pouncing at the mortal. “What’s WRONG with you!” Tony shouted, his eyebrows furrowed in anger. Rudolph got close to the boy’s face, Tony flinching back in fear and covering his face with his hands. “You want to know what’s wrong with me?” He grumbled, kicking off to the bookshelf.

“I’m being hunted, not just me but my ENTIRE family!” He traveled towards the light. “My sister, brother, parents! They could be dead for all I know!” Tony watched him carefully, resisting the urge to run. “Hunted by vampire hunters. Mortals.” Rudolph turned towards the scared boy, glaring immensely and barring his teeth angrily. Tony flinched once again, his blood boiling. “STOP IT.” “The rest of my clan! Trapped! Buried in a catcomb.” Rudolph jumped off onto the ground, prancing towards him. “Because of mortals like  
you.” He hissed out, gripping Tony’s shoulders. Tony was fed up, pushing Rudolph with all of his power. “I said, stop it!” Rudolph was pushed backwards, falling into the casket with a shout. Rudolph winced at the impact, hearing Tony’s voice. “I’m not hunting you! You are being SO uncool!” Rudolph frowned from his position. 

Tony furrowed his eyebrows, feeling small. “If you and your family is in danger than, let me help you.” Rudolph sighed, sitting up in his casket. He ran his fingers through his black hair, thinking. “You have no idea what my world is like.” Rudolph exclaimed, standing up. “You can’t help.” “I can! We just, have to get past my parents.” Rudolph merely stared at the blonde boy, curious. “But Tony..my problems has nothing to do with you.” Tony growled in frustration. “That’s SUCH a stupid thing for a friend to say!” It went quiet as soon as those words were said, Rudolph suddenly feeling immensely guilty for his actions. “Friend?” He mumbled, tilting his head. Tony looked sulky, his shoulders slumping. “Yeah, friend. Now shut up and go to bed, we’re gonna have a long night.” Tony replied, looking over at the window.  
Rudolph smiled fondly, saluting playfully. “Yes sir!” He opened up his bed, sending Tony one less smile. “Good day, friend.” He added, disappearing into his coffin. 

Rudolph was sound asleep when he heard the door creak open, loud voices walking into the room. “An early bedtime? This is so not you.” He was assuming that was his mother. He suddenly felt himself getting lifted up, his eyes widening. “We should put this back where it belongs.” He let out a breathe of relief when Tony stopped him. “No! Don’t! It’s our spaceship! Me and Rudolph are astronauts, remember?” “I liked Rudolph, even wrapped in foil.” Rudolph couldn’t help smile at that comment, feeling warm inside at the fact that Tony’s parents liked him. “Sleep well, Tony.” Rudolph peeked from his wardrobe. While they were leaving, Rudolph’s smile quickly turned into a frown. He didn’t know if he wanted to drag Tony into this. What if he got hurt? He was only mortal after all, he didn’t want Tony’s injuries to be his fault, or for him to get hurt at all. Maybe it was best if he left. He flew out of his coffin watching the parents leave. A big part of him didn’t want to, he wanted Tony’s help, to have company. Rudolph sighed, watching Tony lift the doors open to not find him there. Tony sat down in defeat, Rudolph’s heart swelling in alarm when he heard a sniffle. Now that wasn’t expectable. 

Rudolph sighed. The little brat. He flew back towards him, tapping him on the shoulder. Tony gasped in shock, falling down onto the floor and causing the vampire to laugh in amusement. “I thought you left without me!” Tony exclaimed. “I almost did.” Rudolph grabbed onto Tony’s arm, twirling him around and about the room. He suddenly stopped him, looking him dead in the eyes. “If you still want to come with me, now’s the time.” Rudolph suddenly paused, realizing something. “Uh. Do thirteen year old kids from San Diego fly?” He asked. “I can’t even drive!” Rudolph rolled his eyes. “I don’t understand how mortals stand walking everywhere. Ready to fly?” He asked. Tony looked frightened. “Actually..no.” 

Rudolph stuck his hand out. “Come on, take my hand.” Tony hesitated before grabbing his hand, the familiar warmth Rudolph felt flowing through him. He slowly levitated from the ground, so he wouldn’t scare Tony. “That’s it.” He encouraged. Tony looked astonished, smiling. “Woowww- how am I doing this?!” Rudolph raised an eyebrow, gesturing to their hands. “I’m holding your hand.” He replied. It felt strange to say out loud but he was distracted by the amazed expression on the mortals face. 

He slowly spun him around for fun, laughing slightly. “Woah, sick.” “Yes it is excellent isn’t it.” “No as in I’m getting sick. As in barf!” Rudolph panicked, stopping spinning. “Sorry.” He pulled Tony to the window, opening the window and hopping off. “Enough messing around, now we fly.” He was ready to take off when he felt a tug from his left, seeing Tony still holding on. “I don’t know if I can..” “I can leave you here. You are just a mortal, after all.” Rudolph teased, letting go of his hand. Tony launched up, shaking his head aggressively. “Don’t even think about it Vampire! I’m coming with you!” “Good, then let’s start with a small step, shall we?” Rudolph held his hand out again patiently, the corner of his lip twisting up.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Rudolph take off in flight, the mortal helping Rudolph find his clan.

Rudolph waited patiently for Tony to be comfortable holding on, his hand still held out. “Don’t drop me.” Tony said sternly. Rudolph rolled his eyes, grabbing the boy’s hand. “Just tell yourself you’re floating, like a leaf on the breeze!” He explained, slowly edging away from the window. 

Tony was starting to get comfortable when Rudolph suddenly dived down in a frenzy, the mortal letting out a dizzy shout. Rudolph stomped onto a part of the castle, soon diving up again with a smile. “And now up again!” Tony felt dizzy, squeezing tightly on the vampires hand. “This is SO not floating!” He snapped. Rudolph looked back at him, landing again. “Oh floatings boring.” He replied, shooting up and planting on the castles roof. “I wasn’t bored!” Tony exclaimed, his feet wobbling as they were dangerously near the edge. Rudolph silently let Tony have his breath, smiling cockily. “Okay, okay I can so do this!” Rudolph hummed in agreement, glancing over at him. “I mean the worst that can happen is...-“ “you fall a few hundred feet- now! No more excuses. we fly!” Rudolph replied, raising their hands and diving back down. 

Tony shouted in ecstatic, looking around in awe. “I can fly! I can fly!” Rudolph smiled, staring adoringly at the younger mortal. “I could get used to this.” Rudolph felt himself forgetting about his worries when flying with Tony, busy showing him the wonders of flying and studying his amazed expression. Rudolph settled high in the sky, setting on his destination. “I can fly.” Tony repeated. “I never doubt it, is it cool?” The vampire asked, his eyebrow raised in questioning. “The coolest!” Rudolph smiled in satisfaction, them settling into a comfortable silence. 

As they were flying around, Rudolph spotted a sketchy van pull up to Tony’s hotel. He hauled his flying, taking a moment to sink in the familiar vehicle. He let out a frightened gasp, yanking Tony instinctively closer behind his back. He dove down, almost letting Tony slip out of his hand. His eyes trained on Rookery, Tony’s voice behind him. “What’s going on! You nearly almost dropped me!” Rudolph shook his head, turning to the blonde. “Tony, playtime is over! You need to go home.” Rudolph frantically said, placing his hands on the boys shoulders. Tony swiped the vampires hands off his shoulders aggressively, glaring. “And YOU need to shut up! I’m not going anywhere.” Tony said determinedly. Rudolph quickly glanced back at the hunters, feeling a sting of protectiveness. “I have to find my parents. It’s not safe out here for you! You have no idea what Rookery is capable of.” “I know where to look for them, trust me!” Rudolph rolled his eyes, turning to him. 

“Oh yes! Of course, the vampire expert.” “Don’t you guys hang out in graveyards, crypts, places like that?” Tony questioned. “You mortals, always assuming...” Rudolph trailed off, crossing his arms. He diverted his eyes. “Well, matter of fact- we do.”  
Tony tried to guide Rudolph the way. “Come on.” The vampire followed with a sigh. 

Tony saw the destination in sight, pointing. “Over there!” “I will go and find out.” Tony shook his head, glaring. “WE will.” Rudolph smiled apologetically, letting go of the mortals hand. Tony started to fall down with a shout, landing on a bar holding on by his arms. “You can’t meet my parents, sorry Tony. It’s just the way it is.” Rudolph mumbled sadly, his eyes scanning over the younger. Tony rolled his eyes in frustration. “Do we have to go through this again?” The bar started to snap, Tony going down with it. Rudolph watched the frenzy of falling with a wince. Tony landed on the mouth of a tiger statue, panting. “This is insane.” Tony whispered, settling in. Rudolph smiled softly, gazing at him before flying off.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony meets Rudolph’s parents.

Rudolph landed next to his clans hiding spot, raising an eyebrow at the key that was logged into the door. He shook his head out of disbelief, pulling the key out of the hole and opening the gates. 

“I knew you would find us!” Anna exclaimed, running up to her brother. His mother’s worried expression melted him, being crushed in a hug. “Thank the dark star- you’re safe!” “How did you get in?” Grandmother questioned. Rudolph dug in his pocket. “You might want to take better care of..this.” He smiled, yanking out the key he found. Grandfather gasped, grabbing it from him. “Rookery is after us but-“ Rudolph paused, turning to his parents. “I found a secret weapon.” “It must be very dangerous.” Rudolph smiled, shrugging. “He saved my life.” Anna raised her eyebrows in questioning. “He?” Rudolph raised a finger, smiling toothy. “Hold that thought.” He flew into the night, traveling back to the spot he left the mortal. 

As he gained sight of the statue, he swiftly hide on top of the statue, suddenly peeking out in front of Tony’s face. “You didn’t think I’d leave you here did you?” He exclaimed, facing the mortal and holding out his hand. “Ready to meet my parents?” Tony had a look of surprise and relief. “They said yes?!” He asked, grabbing onto the vampires hand. “Well they didn’t say no.” “I just hope they don’t suck.” Rudolph tilted his head towards the younger, confused. “What?” “A joke.” “Oh..I don’t get it.” Rudolph chuckled awkwardly, zooming off. 

As soon as him and Tony got inside of the hideout, Tony was immediately harassed and threatened. It made Rudolph’s blood boil, hearing the aggressive hissing coming from his father. He protectively guarded the mortal, glaring immensely. “Father stop! You’re not being cool at all.” He said, pushing him back. “Cool?” “Yes, it’s an expression, it means-“ The vampire didn’t get to finish his sentence as he was pushed to the side, stunned momentarily. “It means, I think you’re more amazing than I thought you’d be!” Tony exclaimed, his eyes practically sparking with admiration. “Well, over the centuries a vampire learns to be- careful.” His father hissed out in defense, getting close to Tony’s face. “Mortal, I am not susceptible to flattery.” Tony tensed, eyeing the blonde from the corner of his eye. “Not much.” “So this is your secret weapon?” Father asked in disbelief. “This puny mortal boy?” “He did save your sons life..” Tony’s eyes widened at the sight of the mother, scurrying over to her and grabbing her hand. “Tony Thompson! Very nice to meet you!” Rudolph sighed in defeat, resisting the urge to facepalm. He wondered how the boy could be so nice to a room filled of vampires that were very uncertain of him. “Rudolph is so lucky to have such a beautiful mother.” Rudolph gagged, suddenly regretting bringing Tony. “How do you do?” Mother questioned, her eyes trailing to his neck in a hungry way. “Mother..” Rudolph warned from his spot. Anna waved, smiling slyly. “I’m Anna, Rudolph’s sister. Rudolph scrunched his dark eyebrows together, watching it play out. “I suppose you’d never think I’m beautiful.” She asked, tucking a strain of hair behind her ear. Tony’s shoulders slumped, his eyes going foggy. “You are beautiful..I mean, really.” He slurred. Rudolph felt himself be yanked forward, it being hard to keep his eyes off his sister and Tony. “Rudolph you’re young, impulsive, foolish...fine. I can forgive you for that but we cannot put our fate in the hands of a mortal.” Father said sternly. Rudolph clenched his fists, standing in between them. “He’s my friend!” He pleaded, stumbling when he was pushed away. “And you..you can be many things to my son. His breakfast, a snack, maybe even dinner but you can NEVER be his friend.” Rudolph felt his heart drop at the scared expression on Tony’s face, looking up at his father. “You can have your mortal friend or be part of this family, you choose.” 

Rudolph never had to decide something like this. He didn’t want to choose, he wanted both. He gazed over at Tony, his eyes softening. He shocked him how easy the answer was for him, terrified him actually. The fact that he would pick the mortal in a heartbeat even though they met less than two days ago. Rudolph sighed, walking up to Tony and gently yanking him by the arm. He felt tears weld up in his eyes, aggressively wiping them off. “Rudolph..my son.” Mother said sadly. 

Rudolph’s grip traveled over to Tony’s hand, locking fingers as he was lost in his own thoughts. It stung, having to choose. “Tony.” Anna’s voice suddenly appeared, stopping in front of the blonde. Rudolph turned, rolling his eyes. He kept a tight grip, not wanting Tony to fall for her schemes. “I never thought a mortal would come to our rescue.. especially one as handsome as you.” Rudolph barfed in his mouth, feeling uneasy as to where this was going. He traveled near them, studying Tony’s face. “I, well, thank you..” he slurred, his shoulders slumping like before. Rudolph felt angry, gently going in between them. “I know what you’re doing..” He warned in between teeth. Anna gently pushed him, glaring at him. “Then please stay quiet.” Rudolph turned to the mortal, shielding between them. “Tony snap out of it! She’s casting a spell on you!” Tony looked frustrated, trying to peek at her. Tony nudged past him, gazing at her. “I was under your spell the moment I saw you..” Rudolph tried not to gag for the 100th time. “Yuck!” 

The teasing went on for awhile, Rudolph silently observing. “I want to give you something.” Anna pulled out a rat, Rudolph grimacing while Tony gasped. “Keep it, for good luck.” Anna said, wrapping it in paper and handing it. “And if you ever need help, just whistle. You know how to whistle, don’t you?” She smiled, making a whistling noise. Tony followed the sound, his eyes gazing down at her lips and drunkly following her lead. Rudolph couldn’t bare it anymore, about to tug at Tony when he heard a drilling. 

His eyes widened in alert, Anna’s as well. They both saw the ceiling crack, a drill coming through and shaking the place. It was Rookery, he was back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of jealous Rudolph I see :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rudolph and Tony face head and head with Rookery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra long chapter for you lovelies! Sorry for the long wait :( I still haven’t decided if I will continue beyond the storyline, let me know in the comments if you want me to write about Tony’s next visit!

Rudolph’s eyes widened as the roof shook, panic rising in him. He could see the drill drilling through the rooftop, debris falling from the top. Rudolph ignored his sisters mumbling and questions, yanking Tony onto his back before he face planted the floor. “It’s Rookery, he’s managed to find our hiding spot.” He wondered why he sometimes trusted Tony’s word, of course he was sometimes not as much as an imbecile as Rudolph thought but he managed to get them into more trouble than safety. Rudolph felt Tony stir from his position on his back, zooming off with his sister. He entered a panicked room, his parents in a frenzy. “Anna, Rudolph!” Tony lifted his head from Rudolph’s neck, confusion visible on his face. “You came back! You made your choice!” Rudolph rolled his eyes at his fathers words. “Rookery made the choice! Huh?” Rudolph’s eyes snapped up to the roof as a strange device came through. 

“There must be another way out!” “There is, the sewers!” Tony’s eyes were squinted, trying to shake himself out of the heavy daze he was in. “Rudolph, what’s going on?” Rudolph opened his mouth to answer the mortals question when a bright light emitted from the device, Rudolph feeling his skin sizzle and burn. He yelped in agony, Tony falling onto the floor with a brutal thud. He groaned, holding his shoulder and suddenly realizing the situation they were in. He scrambled up and jumped onto the device, yanking the cords and turning the light off. “Get out of here!” Rudolph unshielded his eyes, zooming up into the air. He ignored the sizzling in his face, more concerned with the state Tony was in. He looked back, hesitating leaving the boy when Tony sent him a reassuring smile. 

Rudolph guided his family out of the hiding spot, knowing exactly where he was going to bring his clan. “Where are we going?” His father questioned. “I found his place when I was flying with Tony.” Rudolph thought fondly, the castle coming into view. “You two sure get around.” Rudolph settles on top of the castle, turning to his parents. “I’m going back for Tony, there is no arguing.” He said firmly. There was no way he was leaving the mortal with such a sick man like Rookery, he couldn’t bare the thought of something horrible happening to him. “I’m going too.” Anna stated. Rudolph scrunched his eyebrows up, looking at her warily. “Since when did you care so much about the mortal.” Anna glared at him, crossing her arms. “I’m going too.” Rudolph rolled his eyes, not having time arguing with his sister. 

They flew off, a awkward silence settling between them. “You seem to care an awful lot about the pale boy.” She commented. Rudolph kept his eyes trained on the destination. “He saved me, it’s only fair to return the favor.” Anna raised her eyebrow. “Mhm.” Rudolph’s eyes zoomed into Rookery’s van, his eyes settling on the back of their truck. A wide frown settled on his lips as he gained sight of Tony, seeing him tied to the back of the truck. “I have to save him-“ He went to charge towards him when he felt Anna’s hand plant on his chest. “He’s mine.” Rudolph scrunched his eyebrows up at the strange phrase, feeling a unpleasant tug at the words. He froze in shock, simply letting Anna zoom off and following after her. “Tied to the truck like some hunting trophy.” Anna mumbled. “Tony!” Anna shouted. Tony looked up, his eyes widening with joy. Rudolph locked eyes with the mortal, a wide grin forming on his face. “I told you! Mine.” Rudolph grunted as he was pushed backwards, silently growling. He felt himself increasingly grow frustrated, the feeling simmering when he saw Anna fling backwards as she grew close. He raced to his feet, helping her up. 

“What happened?” “They slathered him with garlic.” She replied in disgust. “They’ll pay for that.” Rudolph and Anna traveled around for awhile, Rudolph growing more worried by the second. “We’ve lost them.” Anna sulked, sitting down on a building. Rudolph plopped down as well, his face scrunched up in distress. “I should have kept him out of this. He would have never gotten hurt if I did.” “You wouldn’t have been able to, he’s to brave.” Rudolph scoffed, looking away from his sister. “You’re just in love.” “I’m the one in love? You’ve GOT to be kidding me?” She commented, distancing herself from him. Rudolph’s brain went fuzzy from that comment. What was that suppose to mean? “If anyone is in love it’s YOU. In love, ridiculous! Aren’t vampires suppose to be smart and wise?” Anna snapped, folding her arms. Rudolph turned to her, rubbing his neck. “I’m afraid I don’t understand? What does any of this have to do with me? You are the one all over the mortal!” Rudolph snapped back. Anna scoffed, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. “You’re so stupid sometimes, you’d jump on the chance to be able to sink your teeth in him!” She retorted. Rudolph‘s red eyes widened, jumping up from his spot. “Oh shut up! We have to go find Tony, you have no idea what you are talking about.” Rudolph flew off without his sister, ignoring her pleads to wait for her to catch up. 

Anna soon caught up, halting at the sound of a whistle. “What?” “Tony’s calling!” She exclaimed. Rudolph and her zoomed over to the sound, both of them getting a view of the boy. They quickly flew towards him, yanking him out of the freezing water. Rudolph could feel the cold radiating from Tony, not catching the usual warmth from him. “You’re freezing! We will go to your room and get you warm clothes.” Anna said sweetly. Rudolph had been done with her sweet talk, the similar tug forming. “Not necessary.” He replied, yanking Tony’s grip from Anna and spinning the mortal around. Tony let out a yelp, water shaking from him. Rudolph steady him, Tony’s head swirling. “Oh man, I’m dizzy!” 

Rudolph pulled Tony close to him, running his cold fingers through the blondes hair. “You’re dry, aren’t you? All better?” Rudolph questioned, Tony blinked, stuttering out a reply. “Yeah! Thanks!” Rudolph smiled satisfied, ignoring Anna’s questioning look. They settled on the roof, Rudolph taking a look out for Rookery. Rudolph’s ear twitched as his super hearing tuned in, catching information of the hunters going back to his clan. “They are going after my brother and my clan!” He growled. “We have to get back before them.” “Before sunrise.” Anna added. “We’ve stopped them so far, we’ll stop them again. Tony caught sight of his parents, his face falling. “Mom and dad..” “What?” “They’ll he worried sick! But if they see me now, I’m not going anywhere.” Anna jumped up, facing Tony. “Would it help, if I convinced them you need to go?” Tony’s shoulders slumped, his eyes dropping. “You are very convincing.” Rudolph rolled his eyes, snapping. “Convince his parents, not Tony.” He said. Anna looked frustrated, flying off and turning her back. Rudolph sighed, flying over. “Anna, please, listen to me. For once in our lives, don’t argue. It’s not just Tony’s mom and dad we need to worry about, what about ours! They must know we are safe.” “Okay, fine, I’ll take care of the parents.” Anna pointed his finger at Rudolph. “Next time, I get to be the hero.” Anna flew off, leaving the two.

“Someone following us.” Rudolph zoomed down, hiding underneath a bridge. Tony’s eyes scrunched up. “Huh?” Rudolph saw a cow flying towards them, confusion on his face. Did he do that? He didn’t know that he had venom in him like that, well he did but he didn’t think it affected animals. “It’s your cow!” “What do you mean my cow?” “You bit it, you bought it!” Rudolph’s eyes widened in realization, distancing himself from Tony. Is that what his sister meant? He shook his thoughts away, flying toward the cow. “Well, come on now.” He sighed. Rudolph kept his eyes on the sun, feeling worried. “Sunrise Tony, were not going to make it.” “The sunrise is your problem, not mine.” They landed in a graveyard, Rudolph inspecting the coffins. “You stay here, get some sleep.” Rudolph opened one of them, quickly closing it when he saw someone was in there. 

Rudolph soon found one, opening it and pausing. “I failed my family.” He mumbled. “How long have you been thirteen?” Tony questioned. “Three hundred years.” “Then stop acting like a baby! You got me this far.” Rudolph’s eyes scanned him, pursing his lips. “Just tell me how to get there.” “Just follow the road, it’s the place filled with dead people.” He inched towards him, looking back at the road. “Rookery blocked off the entrance, you need his special spinner to open it.” He added. “I’ll get it, you get out of the sun.” Rudolph hesitated, not liking the idea of leaving him. He felt himself pushed into the coffin, yelping. “You too.” Tony smiled, petting the cow with and adoring smile. Rudolph gazed at him, smiling softly. “I’ll meet you tonight.” Rudolph flew out, staring at the mortal for a second before yanking him in a hug. “Please be careful.” He could feel Tony’s rapid heart rate, squeezing tightly. “You know me! I always am!” Rudolph sighed, letting him go and zooming in. 

A few hours later, he felt a thud on his casket, opening it with a yawn. He rubbed his eyes, fixing his hair. “Thanks for that wake up call.” He told his cow. He headed out to the catacomb, settling down on the roof. He caught sight of Tony, listening into the conversation. He watched carefully, chuckling at the conversation. He watched proudly as Tony threw the wrench at them, taking that as a sign to jump in. He scooped Tony up, leaping them into the air. “This is becoming a bit of a habit. You get yourself stuck in some horrible mess and then I come to your rescue.” He teased. “Me? What about you?” Rudolph stopped, humming. “Well, I guess that’s what friends are for.” He replied. They paused for a moment, snapping out of a gaze when Rookery shouted. “Enough of this nonsense, we’re going to bomb this catacomb.” Rudolph tensed, frowning. “They’re going to bomb it! We have to stop them!” Rudolph went to fly off. “Hey! Didn’t you forget something?” Tony held his hand out. Rudolph shook his head. “You, stay here.” He demanded. “Can’t you put a spell on them?” Tony asked. Rudolph grabbed onto him, sighing at his obliviousness. “That’s cute, that’s a girl thing.” He replied. Tony tilted his head. “It’s a vampire thing, try it.” Rudolph sighed, zooming off.

“By the dark power that is within me, I bend you to my will!” Tony resisted the urge to laugh, Rudolph turning bright red. “No you don’t, I don’t feel a thing.” Rudolph scratched the back of his neck, playfully shoving Tony. “I told you it was a girl thing.” He mumbled. Tony stopped laughing, sighing. “How about a bargain?” Rookery scoffed. “Bargain? Sure! You can watch as I seal this shut forever and you vamp boy, can join them!” Rookery’s snapped. “The bombs going off in 30 seconds!” Rudolph felt pressured. He didn’t want Tony hurt, he couldn’t bare with himself if he was. “Don’t do it, we will save your family somehow!” Tony pleaded. “You can’t even save yourselves.”   
“We’ve got to move back.” The other hunter said.   
“Come boys.”

Rudolph and Tony were yanked back, Rudolph panicking. He couldn’t let this happen, after all that they’ve done, no way!” Rudolph felt his blood boil, fidgeting. “Tony! We can’t!” He shouted, watching the timer with his eyes. “I can’t let this happen please-“ he shot up, Tony having a hard time getting him back down. “Rudolph! Stop!” He yanked him down, holding him by the shoulders. Tony gazed at him, Rudolph feeling that same warm feeling from before. He inhaled sharply, his hands shaking. Tony placed his hands on Rudolph’s face, shaking his head determined. Rudolph paused ,an unknown feeling coming over him. He felt everything zone out before a huge bam erupted, both of the boys shouting. 

After the bang, they both lifted their heads, everything quiet. Suddenly, Rudolph heard a Familiar voice. “Excuse me gentlemen.” A loud clank echoed, Rudolph’s eyes widening. “Gregory?” He questioned, spotting his brother threw the fog. Rudolph felt himself tear up, instantly engulfing him in a hug. They all flew up. “You got through!” His brother sighed. “Oh barely.” He let go of Tony’s hand, Rudolph hearing a shout. Realization came over him, swooping down to help Tony. He grabbed him by the waist, lifting him backup. “This is no vampire.” Gregory hissed. “He’s my friend, that’s all that matters.” The vampire mumbled, holding onto him tightly. Tony chuckled nervously at the position they were in, Gregory noticing the light color on the mortals cheeks. “A mortal?” Tony smiled. “Tony Thompson. As mortal as they come.” He replied, putting a hand out. Gregory hissed, Rudolph backing up with the mortal. “Back off! He saved me!” He hissed back. Tony kept his friendly attitude, keeping his hand out. Gregory still hesitated, Rudolph rolling his eyes. “Oh come on! He’s cool!” Gregory scrunched his eyebrows together before realizing and finally shaking his hand. “Gregory Sackvillie-Bagg, what’s my temperature about, though?” “You got a lot to learn.” Gregory hummed, petting the cow next to them. “And who’s this?” “Rudolph’s girlfriend~” Tony teased. Rudolph went to protest when Tony suddenly winked, leaving Rudolph baffled. Gregory laughed, smiling. Tony hopped onto the cow, flying off with a shout. Gregory stood back, Rudolph smiling fondly at the two. “It’s called playing, I know, you hate it.” Gregory hummed. “That’s doesn’t seem to bad, I’ll call the others.” “Look! No hands!!” Rudolph sighed. “Be careful!”

He flew up as well, flying around for a bit before they caught sight of Rookery. “What does it take to get rid of him?” Tony snapped. They dodged the car, Rudolph being careful for the light. They soon started to twirl, Rudolph and them planning to make them dizzy. Soon, the plane started to go off rail, crashing into the land. The two high-fived, meeting up with the car. “Tony! You are looking like a night on his stead!” Anna commented, Rudolph rolled his eyes. “Technically, its a cow.” They both went off, Rudolph not getting a say. 

He sighed, really wishing that he would have a say. They zoomed off with them, mumbling. “You’re too late, they are already saved...” They watched their parents get out of the car, meeting with them. “Mom! Dad! It’s great right!” “You’re friends our amazing, even if they are, vampires.” They all laughed, spotting the others. Father’s eyes widened as he saw Gregory, pulling him into a hug. 

Tony watched them both before turning back to Rudolph and Anna. “You did it! You saved your family!” Rudolph flew over to the mortal, grabbing onto the boys hand and lifting him off the cow. “Me? No, you.” He praised, smiling. “Us! Immortal and mortal together!” Anna added. “It gives me hope for many things...” She purred. Tony tilted his head, Rudolph scoffing. He wasn’t having her do her trance thing to Tony again. He suddenly yanked Tony into his arms, getting close to Anna. “Mine.” He hissed, copying her words. Anna stood back, an amused smile on her face. Tony sat their quietly, laughing nervously.   
Tony caught sight of the sun, his eyebrows furrowing. “Oh, daybreak.” “We need a place to stay.” Anna replied. They both thought, Rudolph and Tony sharing a look. “Okay.” Tony confirmed. 

Tony was soon at his hotel door, knocking on it. The door opened, the couple opened it with a curious look. “You’re the bed and bratwurst, right?” Tony questioned. The two nodded. “So, I brought you some guests.” Rudolph took that as I sign, swooping in. He smiled at the two, waving. “Hello!” The two stood back in fright, Rudolph laughing. “The little vampire!” “And family.” He added. 

After The Vampire Clan settled in to their new home and scaring off the original owners, it was time for Tony to head back home. He never thought about it till now, though he really didn’t want to leave Rudolph. Rudolph watched Tony and his family pack up with a frown, stopping in front of the car. “Is this necessary?” “We have to go home, we were only here for a few days.” Rudolph eyed Tony and his parents, rubbing his neck. “Will I see you again?” Tony smiled, walking up to him. “Of course! I’ll be back, don’t worry.” Rudolph smiled back, thinking for a moment. “I’ll miss you, don’t forget about me.” Tony chuckled. “I won’t.” Rudolph stared at him for a moment before nodding. “Bye, Tony Thompson.” Tony frowned, engulfing Rudolph into a hug. “Bye Vampire.” Rudolph hugged back, letting go of him before he knew he wouldn’t be able to. 

Tony walked over to the car, Rudolph watching him. Tony went to get into the car when Rudolph stopped him. “Mortal!” Tony looked at him curiously. “What is it-“ Rudolph planted a quick peck to the mortals cheek, Rudolph returning the wink Tony gave him. “Saying a goodbye.” Tony felt his face heat up, quickly zooming into the car. Rudolph laughed, waving and watching Tony drive off. “Goodbye mortal!”


End file.
